


Knight of Swords

by Magic_SD



Series: Samir's Adventures [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Why Did I Write This?, also inspired by Nadia having said something about worse wounds, inspired by that card trial in the prologue but it went dark real quick, y'all gonna throw hands for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_SD/pseuds/Magic_SD
Summary: The Knight of Swords cuts through all opposition, striking fast to the heart of the matter.Samir promised Nadia he'll be her knight, protect her from harm. But when he learns she'd been kidnapped, there's nothing but rage inside him, as he begins hunting down her kidnappers.
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Samir Al-Amin/Nadia Satrinava
Series: Samir's Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209899





	Knight of Swords

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a month ago, and I decided it's... quite okay in terms of writing (like not so terrible) to be posted. I kinda expect people to scream in the comments over this... 
> 
> I was inspired by something Nadia said in her route, about having worse wounds, and the card trial. I'm sorry–

Reaching in my pocket for the deck, I can sense great unease coming from it. _One card is missing, then? Hmm._ I focus on the magic connecting them to me, and feel a faint thrum in the distance. _Well, it's... not incredibly far, but not close either. Let's go!_  
  
I walk out my quarters and down the hallway, following the faint residue of magic in the air. _Whoever stole it, has no idea what expects them,_ I think while going down the stairs, inadvertently bumping into Portia.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Portia," I say, with a frown. "I didn't see you there."  
  
"It's fine, Samir, no harm done!" Portia laughs. "Are you looking for milady as well?"  
  
"What do you mean, _as well_ _?_ You haven't seen Nadia at all?"  
  
Meanwhile in another part of Vesuvia, far away from the city, the Countess was currently tied to a chair, and a few cloaked silhouettes were surrounding her. One of them stepped into the light, holding the card Samir was looking for.  
  
"The Knight of Swords," the cloaked person spoke, as they placed the card in one of Nadia's pockets. "The one who strikes at the heart of his opponents. I wonder, will _your_ knight find you in time, Countess?"  
  
Nadia refused to say anything, her steely eyes fixed on the figure standing under the light.  
  
"Ah. You keep your hopes high, don't you? Well, keep hoping, Nadia _Satrinava_ , for we are many. And he can't hope to bring us all down."  
  
The figure gestured to another of the cloaked silhouettes. "I trust you can make her talk, won't you? Prospero's secrets need to be known."  
  
"Leave it to me," the other silhouette stepped closer, revealing their face. " _I_ have my ways to make her squeal."  
  
Her face turned pale, while praying that Samir would arrive in time, before anything would befall her.  
  
I was riding on Lysinger at full speed, cloak billowing with the wind, as I thought over Portia's words. _"I went to check on milady, as you know I do every morning, and this time I found her rooms empty, one of the windows opened. At first, I thought she just needed some fresh air, and then walked out to find you, Samir, so I went on with my business. But, something felt wrong, and I began to look for you, so when we bumped into each other, my worst fear came true. Milady has disappeared."_  
  
 _Who could've done such a vile act? How did they even reach her chambers, then mine? They must've drugged the guards, then. I can feel the magic of the card around here, but so I get other magical energies. I'm ready._  
  
Pulling on the reins of Lysinger, I dismount, noticing that the forest in front of me looks quite dense, and I can sense a few magical energies hidden between the trees... _Drat, I need to be really careful, if they detect my magical energy I'm dead. I need to climb above them, as I doubt they would be looking through the trees' canopy._  
  
Climbing up a tree, I rest on one of the more solid branches, ears perked in case of danger, as a magician is wandering below me, speaking to himself. "To think the Countess was so easy to kidnap. Almost too easy."  
  
I cast a light projectile at him, knocking him down for a few minutes. Descending from my hiding spot, and not wishing to take any chances, I change his clothes with my own.   
  
_They'll kill him on the spot... I'm sorry. You're all but goons._  
  
"Let's see how far can you go, before you break, _Countess_ ," her soon-to-be torturer began to speak, their voice lacking any emotions. "I must say, it's going to be _very_ interesting to test the famous pain tolerance of the Prakrans."  
  
Nadia looked at her soon-to-be torturer with a withering glare. "Scientific, or macabre interest, Valdemar?"  
  
"My, you do not mince your words, _Countess_ ," Valdemar says, with a sick grin on their face. "I always liked that about you. Let us begin, shall we?"   
  
_Forgive me, Samir. I hope the instruments aren't magically infused or else... only an Arcana can heal those wounds, with a lot of taxing effort on their part. Let's hope Valdemar is oblivious to this particular knowledge._  
  
I began my descent down a set of narrow, stony stairs, while torches barely light the way ahead. Minding my steps in this place, I try to sense the card's magic, hoping it will guide me to Nadia. _Two floors below. Careful, find the steps!_  
  
"Hey, Atreas, watch your step!" a cloaked figure says, after bumping into me.   
  
"Sorry? I forgot your name again," I say, feigning ignorance.  
  
"Oh my Gods," the figure says, rising their hands in the air. "I'm Kalaios–" Kalaios has no time to finish his sentence, as I grab him by the neck, squeezing tight, and his body drops limp on the stone floor. When I check for a pulse, it's weak, but he's alive.  
  
 _I got lucky... if I applied more force he'd be dead. Another idiot with no idea of what's going on here._ _Now, where are those stairs?_ I think, as I hide behind a wall, listening to the conversation of two cloaked figures ahead.  
  
"So, Valdemar is now torturing her?"  
  
"Yeah, but she's not screaming a single thing."  
  
"It's... cruel."  
  
"Having second thoughts about the plan, Aurelius? You know that we have orders to eliminate those with second thoughts."  
  
"No. No. I'll just go do my rounds. See you, Markus."  
  
 _Nadia! Gods... Gods above!_ I think as I reach and pull out my dagger, gifted by her on my birthday, and wait until the man approaches my hiding spot. I grab him firmly from behind and put a hand upon his mouth, dagger pressed against his neck.  
  
"If I take off my hand from your mouth and you decide to scream, I will slit your fucking throat," I growl at my prisoner. "Listen carefully. You tell me where the Countess is, and you may live to see another day. Or, you die right now. Take your pick."  
  
The ruffian realized his situation, and began to stammer as I applied pressure on his throat with the knife's edge. "Take down these stairs, go right, then left, and down the next stairs. The Countess is in the third dungeon!"  
  
"Good man," I say, before easing the pressure on his throat. "Now. Are there any guards down there?"  
  
"F-Four," he answers between breaths. "Valdemar said the Magician can't possibly beat these many a-alone."  
  
 _Underestimating my power, I see. Fools._  
  
"Aurelius, was it? You'll help me avoid the guards," I say, with a low voice, pressing the blade against his throat. "I _dare_ you to try and defy me."  
  
"N-no, please! I-I have a family!"  
  
" _Really?_ You have a family," I say, with a sarcastic tone. "And you're thinking about them only _now_. Your morals disgust me."  
  
"L-look!" He says, hastily pulling out a medallion from under his cloak, opening it to reveal the photograph of a woman and two children, smiling to her left and right side. "I-I'll help, I swear on their lives!"  
  
"You _idiot_ ," I snarl, letting him go as the man stumbles, trying to regain his balance, between breaths. "Oaths taken on lives are dangerous!"  
  
"I–"  
  
"You know they can die if you fail your oath, _fool?_ " I spat, glaring at him as I sheathe back the dagger. Aurelius looks at me, lip quivering in fear as he gives me a shaky knowing nod, and takes a look down the corridor, making sure that Markus, the man from before, is not around.  
  
"Follow me," he whispers as he pulls down a lever, opening the gate to the lower levels. "It must be fate that I now help the Count-consort of Vesuvia."  
  
The lower levels are a complete maze to me, but Aurelius seems to know his way around, stopping at times to peek down the dimly lit corridors, torches blown by the wind blowing through the small windows. The rescue plan turned into a tedious game of hunting in the shadows, in which we struggle to knock the guards down, hiding our magical energies so we can't be seen. With each guard he helps knock down, Aurelius proves his loyalty to Vesuvia.  
  
The moment we turn left and approach the second set of stairs, I start to feel sick to my stomach, clutching the shirt over my heart as I fall to my knees. _This pain...! Everything hurts inside me, jolts of magic run up and down my spine... down these stairs... th-third dungeon! Urgh..._  
  
"Are you alright?" Aurelius asks, kneeling in front of me.  
  
"Y-yes," I answer, between sharp breaths, "Argh!"   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Pain. Unbearable–we must be getting close," I say, clutching my shirt.  
  
 _Nngh! I'm not sure how long can I resist without screaming in pain... Samir, Samir, where are you? My dear magician, only your face and voice keep me sane. Tell me more, tell me more about your love, about our future, your desires! Samir, Samir!_  
  
"Countess, not a single scream? Not a single _plea?_ How brave of you, to endure my instruments so. I hoped to coax some delicious screams out of you, but I do enjoy the blood that spills from your wounds," Valdemar speaks, grinning.   
  
"What an amazing pain tolerance! Zadithi subjects would fall to their knees after nearly 20 wounds inflicted. And here you are, after 40 of them!"  
  
"Purposefully... avoiding my vitals... to prolong my suffering," Nadia manages to drawl between breaths.  
  
Valdemar doesn't get to continue their speech, as the door opens, and I immediately cast a big fireball, sending them into the nearest wall and knocking them out. I rush to untie Nadia, and hold her in my arms as I can almost feel my heart stopping, looking over the many injuries she's sustained.  
  
"Samir... y-you're here..."  
  
"Nadia, shh, shh... don't say anything... stay awake for me," I lull her, as I begin to heal a part of her wounds, and Aurelius joins in the effort, bringing his healing magic up to speed. I then cover Nadia with the cloak, picking her up in my arms.  
  
"I think that should've taken care of most injuries... here, let me show you a path up, so you can leave without trouble. The patrols outside will have to come down here," Aurelius says, pushing a brick in the wall.   
  
"Go through here, and at the end is an old elevator. It should give out at the other edge of this forest, far away from this accursed dungeon. Remember to search about Prospero's cult when you reach back in Vesuvia, magician. Valdemar is but one of their pawns. The main leaders act from other parts of this world."  
  
"Thank you, Aurelius," I say, while carrying Nadia in my arms. "I will never forget this sacrifice."  
  
"Magician Samir. May you and the Countess make Vesuvia the city it should be. People misguided by Prospero's words wish nothing but destruction upon us. Good fortune to you!"  
  
The stone wall closes behind me, and I can hear screaming in the distance, that fades slowly the further I go down this empty passage, until it's again silent, and I reach inside the elevator with a concerted effort. When I look down to see if Nadia's alright, her eyes are filled with worry.  
  
"Samir... are you sure you can carry me like this? I hear your heart hammering, and your breathing is a bit shallow. Please, let me lean on you instead," she says, her voice strained.  
  
Reluctantly, I let her go from my arms, and immediately put my arm around her waist as I let out a long breath. "I was – still am – worried about you. We healed most of your injuries, but–"  
  
"Samir. Your words, your face have kept me sane," Nadia says, after a long pause.   
  
I grit my teeth. "I heard a part of what that _vermin_ said. I cannot believe they–"  
  
Nadia puts a finger upon my lips, and I notice her eyes glinting with hope. "I'm safe, thanks to you. We need to handle this new threat."


End file.
